Orde
Orde was the first Toa of Psionics, who notably failed to repress the Zyglak in the early history of the Matoran Universe. Biography Early Life Created by the Great Beings in Artakha, Orde came into being immediately as a Toa, rather than by a transformation from a Matoran. Some time after his creation, Orde was notably charged with using his powers to ease the ill-natured sentiments of the Zyglak, a race of reptilian creatures that despised the Great Beings and all their creations. However, due to Orde's aggressive nature, he failed to calm the Zyglak and ignited feelings of hatred towards the Matoran and Toa within them. Believing that Orde's failure lay rooted in his eagerness for confrontation, the Great Beings chose to alter the genetic code of all future Ce-Matoran, ensuring that all subsequent Matoran of Psionics that came into being were female, making their tribe one of the few mixed gendered Matoran races. Upon the completion of the Matoran Universe, Orde was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Matoran Universe While the island of his original residence after the Great Spirit Robot's completion remains unclear, it is known that Orde lived amongst a community of Matoran for the majority of his life, later joining a Toa team. At some point in Orde's life, he used his Elemental Powers to save a group of Matoran from enslavement by Dark Hunters, finding himself captured and tortured in their stead. Eventually, however, Orde was recovered by his teammates and liberated. Orde was also known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Dark Hunter Forces. During this time, Orde also had a notable rivalry with a Dark Hunter known as "Conjurer". The war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, an event which Orde himself witnessed. Having won the war, the Toa allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Satisfied with his exploits, Orde migrated from Metru Nui and returned to his homeland. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Orde was forced to find shelter from the Brotherhood of Makuta armies that razed his village, though later began fighting against the Teridax's forces, battling menaces such as Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak. Forced to accept the downfall of the Great Spirit, Orde went into hiding along with the rest of the Toa population. Joining the resistance forces, the Toa of Psionics would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Orde and his Toa compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside his fellow Toa for the duration of the conflict, Orde was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna To Be Added Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Psionics, Orde gained the ability to create, control, and absorb mental energy, as well as creating illusions, perform telekinesis, and telepathy. Despite the precise nature of his Elemental Powers, Orde possessed a natural reserve of pent-up energy, making him impulsive and passionate. Forms Appearances *''The Yesterday Quest'' - First Appearance Category:Psionics Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics Category:First Toa